The invention relates to a medium voltage rotary switch with a sealed enclosure, whose internal periphery bears two diametrically opposed stationary contacts, each stationary contact being capable of cooperating with a movable contact of a contact bridge to form a pair of contacts, said contact bridge, in the form of a pivoting knife-blade, being borne by a rotating operating shaft, which can selectively occupy a closed position in which the two pairs of contacts are closed and an open position.
A state-of-the-art rotary switch of the kind mentioned comprises internal gas compression compartments enabling pneumatic blowout of the arc which favors its extinction. These pneumatic blowout devices are complicated and require a notably increased switch operating effort.
The object of the invention is to achieve a simplified rotary switch whose breaking capacity is increased without notable modification to the device.